Edge of the forest kisses!
by TotallyinlovewithEdward
Summary: Same story! Victoria isn't the only one out to get Bella, but who else is there? She is about to be transformed but the world just keeps getting in her way! Is there something that the world isn't telling her? Why now and not earlier like before Forks?R
1. Wacky Family

Chapter 1: Wacky Family

BPOV

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room with Edward, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle, when we all heard a loud _THUMP_ everybody in the house knew what and who it was. I heard Edward chuckle a little.

"Emmett…Jasper, stop wrestling NOW!!" Esme yelled up the stairs, even though everyone in the house (except for me) would be able to hear her if she was a block away.

"There in another fight! That is like the seventh one today!" Alice said from her chair in the side of the room.

All of a sudden Emmet was running down the stairs at vampire speed not slowing down once he reached the couch, sitting right next to me. Then we all turned our heads to see Jasper leap down the stairs and onto the bottom of the steps. He then crouched down and even I heard the large growl come between his barred teeth. Jasper leapt towards Emmett but Edward jumped up in an instant hitting Jasper to the ground.

"Thanks Edward for that." Emmett said getting up from the couch and putting a hand on Edwards shoulder.

Edward turned around and growled at Emmett. Emmett backed up slowly, and fell back on the couch. Edward leaned down an inch from Emmett's face and we all could see the fear in Emmett's eyes.

"Next time you and Jasper are playing 'wrestle the first man down' (odd name I know!) don't sit right next to Bella on the couch." Edward said in a playful but serious voice.

"Ok. Yeah next time we will play it outside. WITH YOU AS THE FIRST MAN DOWN!" Emmett said, Edward rolled his eyes at the statement.

Edward sat down next to me again and put his arm around my waist. He stared into my eyes with his topaz eyes. It was so unfair how a god like creature thought of himself as a monster.I leaned in not even an inch from his face and whispered "Thank you for doing that! I think you scarred him into the next century. You'll have to see!" I heard him chuckle at that.

He leaned in a little closer barley five centimeters away from my lips and whispered "If it was for you…I would die!" Then he leaned in all the way. It was so tempting to wrap my arms around his neck, but he knew me all to well because he held my hands in his iron grip. Then he leaned back. I was so bummed that he ended it! I looked back at the T.V. for a second and then looked back at the god sitting next to me. He nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. I looked around the room and saw that Carlisle was gone also.

"Bella…" Rosalie said from Edwards spot. She must have moved there when I was looking around the Cullen's living room. But I was stunned that she was actually talking to me normally.

"Yes." I replied still stunned.

"Can I talk to you in my room?"

Wait…what? She wanted to talk to me? Before I knew what I was doing I was nodding my head. I walked up the stairs right behind Rose.

"Bella I know you love my _brother_ and all, but I need you to do me a huge favor." Rose said in a sneaky voice.

Right before I was about to answer, Edward came in the room his eyes were the darkest color of onyx I have ever seen them.

"ROSALIE DON'T YOU DARE EVER ASK HER THAT!" He said. I heard the growl coming from his barred teeth.

He picked me up and then brought me to his room and set me down on the black leather couch. What did Rosalie think that made him so mad?

EPOV

I was sitting in the living room with my family and my angel. I could never let Bella go ever again, I would clearly die of sadness (A/N: meaning he would go to the Volturi!) I could hear Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts while they were playing 'wrestle the first man down'.

(Emmett) _Jasper I am so going to beat you this time if you like it, which I know you won't, or not. Oh beating up the baby Jaaspeer, won't my Rosalie will be so proud of me, oh beating up the baby Jaaspeer…OW HE FRIEKEN' PUNCHED ME! _

Then, I decided to block his thoughts out, and listen to Jasper's.

(Jasper) _If Emmett thinks that he is going to beat me because he is twice the size of me then he is totally wrong! Oh yeah that's right I punched you Emmett! Edward get out of my head! Or I will go play 'wrestle the first person down' with Bella. See how I didn't say man?_

I got out of Jasper's head when I saw Emmett running down the stairs at vampire speed and saw him sit down next to Bella. I didn't even hear Esme yell at them. Then everybody turned their heads towards the stairs and I looked and saw Jasper leap down all the stairs and land at the bottom of them on his feet, of course. He crouched down and growled from behind his barred teeth. _OH MY GOD HE IS GOING TO LEAP ON EMMETT WHO IS SITTING NEXT TO BELLA AND WRESTLE HIM! _I thought! Jasper leaped towards Emmett but I stood up and put my arm out to block him, and he fell on the floor.

Emmett stood up and put a hand on my shoulder and said in a relieved voice "Thanks Edward for that."

I was so mad at both of them for bringing this fight down here I turned around, which must have startled Emmett because he fell back on the couch next to my Bella. Then I leaned down only about an inch from his face and said, "Next time you and Jasper are playing 'wrestle the first man down' don't sit next to Bella on the couch."

"Ok. Yeah next time we will play it outside. WITH YOU AS THE FIRST MAN DOWN!" Emmett said. I had to roll my eyes at his statement, and I could feel Jasper getting up from underneath me and went to sit next to Alice.

I sat back down next to my angel and put my arm around her waist, and stared into her brown eyes. All I could think about was how much I loved her and how much I wanted to change her but I couldn't because I don't want my angel to be in the same hell hole as all of us. Bella finally moved her face only one inch from mine and whispered in her hyperventilating voice, "Thank you for doing that! I think you scared him into the next century. You'll have to see!"

I chuckled at her statement and leaned in so our lips were only five centimeters away, I could hear her heart do a flip, and whispered in a reply, "If it was for you…I would die!" Then I closed the gap between us, holding her arms to her side. I knew her all to well, that she wanted to put her arms around me and I wanted her to, too, but couldn't let her. It would be way to tempting to do something.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen we are all still in the room! And Jasper is feeling very uncomfortable!_ Alice thought to me

I pulled away and I know that made Bella mad! I looked at Alice and she was shaking her head!

_Edward I need to talk to you in the kitchen, please? _Carlisle asked. I shook my head and got up.

Carlisle was already in there when I got in there. _Is she ok?_

"Yes she is."

"Edward are you going to change her or is the plan still set for me changing her after graduation? That is only in about a month you know?"

"Carlisle I have no problem in changing her anymore but what if I lose control?" I was so afraid of me not being able to stop from sucking Bella dry.

"You won't Edward…"

I cut him off, "How do you know?"

"If you love her then you won't and we all know you love her more than words could ever say."

"Ok…"

_Ha now is my moment I can finally speak to Bella and get her out of all our lives._ _Oh Bella come here!! _

"Hold on one second Carlisle."

"Bella…" Rosalie said. Oh no! She wouldn't…would she?

"Edward what's going on?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes." Bella answered with shock in her voice.

"Can I talk to you in my room?"

"Rosalie is going to try to convince Bella to move to Jacksonville, but not if I can help it!" I said to Carlisle.

_Stupid human she doesn't know anything about what I can do to her. If my dim witted brother can dazzle her so can I!_

They both walked upstairs. I turned to Carlisle and before I could speak he said "Edward if you don't want Bella to leave you will consider what I said and go stop Rose."

I walked up the stairs and I could hear Rosalie saying, "Bella I know you love my _brother_ and all, but I need you to do me a huge favor."

I was so furious with Rosalie right now and I slammed the door open before Bella could even answer her question and hear Rosalie's 'favor'.

_Oh my god Edward my room! Get the flip out before I rip you to pieces. I am going to ask her one way or another and you can't stop me!_

"ROSALIE DON'T YOU DARE EVER ASK HER THAT!"I yelled at her with a growl coming out of my barred teeth. I ran over and picked Bella up in my arms and ran her to my room. I set her down gently on the black leather couch in my room.


	2. Alice's Vision

Chapter 2: Alice's Vision

EPOV

Damn it Rosalie why do you always have to ruin _my _life. Go ruin your own! Emmett probably won't mind all he does is glare at Jasper.

"Edward…" Bella said in a soft voice from the couch. I didn't realize I was pacing till then.

"I'm sorry Bells! I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said trying to convince her.

"What did Carlisle want?" How did she know that I was talking to Carlisle earlier? "I saw that he wasn't in the room earlier when you left and I just thought you were talking to him."

"I was…" I was nervous about my answer to Carlisle's question. I didn't even think about I was too pissed off at Rosalie to. What is my answer going to be?

"Edward you can tell me. You can tell me anything!"

"I don't think I have a choice anymore!" I looked in her eyes and I saw her mouth twitch. "Don't smile!" Her mouth went down. "I was joking Bells! Carlisle wanted to speak to me."

"About…"

"About your transformation…he wanted to know if he was still doing it!"

"And is he?"

"No…" I said hesitantly.

"No?"

"I…am!" I was scared of what her reaction might be. I looked up and she kissed me! Her arms around my neck and I didn't care anymore. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back! She pulled away and looked into my eyes, her arms still around my neck.

"Thank you! I love you."

"But do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, love, soul and body."

"I wish you wouldn't!"

"I know but I do and always will."

I couldn't stand it anymore I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her. I didn't let her hold back anymore. If she trusted me that much than…right now I really didn't care. I pushed her back and was lying on top of her before she could stop me. She moved me back a little bit.

"Edward not until I'm changed!"

"I wasn't going that far Isabella!"

"Don't c…" I cut her off by kissing her again.

We kissed for about another 5 minutes until we fell off the couch.

_Oh my…what was that? _Esme thought.

_Edward you dog! _Emmett, of course.

_Eww I can't believe he is doing that with that slut! _Rosalie thought. I growled a bit.

_Edward watch yourself she is still human! _That was of course Carlisle.

_Edward…please…get…out…of…my…head!_ Sorry Jasper.

At that precise moment Alice came rushing in and Bella was still underneath me!

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…" Alice said but I cut her off.

"Alice we weren't doing anything! Will you try to tell Rose that she is not going to make Bella move?" I said with anger in my voice.

"_Bella I'm so happy your back!"_

"_Mom." Bella ran and cried into her mother's shirt!_

"_Honey what's the matter?"_

"_I didn't want to leave forks!" Bella said walking towards the door. There were four numbers on the door, 9504._

"_Honey then why did you?" Renee asked Bella trying to grab onto her arm but didn't._

I looked at Alice, she was about to cry. She ran over to Bella and held her tightly. I tightened my grip on her.

BPOV

Edward was pacing around the room; I was starting to get worried. "Edward…" but I stopped because he stopped pacing right when I spoke.

"I'm sorry Bells! I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"What did Carlisle want?" I asked. He looked at me like I was a crazy person who broke out of jail. "I saw that he wasn't in the room earlier when you left and I just thought you were talking to him."

"I was…" he was nervous of telling me that.

"Edward you can tell me. You can tell me anything!" I said trying to make him tell me.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore!" I felt myself starting to smile. "Don't smile!" he yelled at me! I put my smile away. "I was joking Bells! Carlisle wanted to speak to me."

"About…" I asked him trying to make him give me the details.

"About your transformation…he wanted to know if he was still doing it!"

I am totally confused about that. Of course he was still doing it…wasn't he?

"And is he…" I asked nervously but he didn't seem to notice it.

"No."

"No?"

WHAT? Did Edward make him change his mind on it? I was about to cry, but Edward spoke the words I've been wanting to hear for the longest time. They were the best words right after 'I love you!'

"I…am!" OH MY GOD! I can't believe he, _HE_, was actually going to change me. I mean I was fine with Carlisle changing me, but I love Edward. He was looking at the ground and then he looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He was actually letting me do this! I pulled back from him. He looked into my eyes.

"Thank you! I love you." I said meaning it more than ever.

"But do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, love, soul, and body." I said barely knowing what that meant myself.

"I wish you wouldn't!"

"I know but I do and always will." He pulled me back to his face and kissed me more! I pushed him back a little bit. "Edward not until I'm changed!"

"I wasn't going that far Isabella."

I hated when people called me that.

"Don't c…" He cut me off by kissing me but I didn't stop him! We kissed for what seemed like forever before we fell off the couch. I wasn't done kissing him yet and never would be but he stopped kissing me and just stared off into outer space. Then he growled a little then stopped. Then Alice came bursting through the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…" Alice started to say but Edward cut her off.

"Alice we weren't doing anything! Will you try to tell Rose that she is not going to make Bella move?" He snarled at her. I was totally lost. Then they both froze like the stone they looked like. It was maybe two minutes before they came back.

Alice rushed over to me and held me tightly; she looked like she was going to cry. Edward also tightened his grip on me! I wanted so bad to know what was happening.


	3. AN and Disclaimer please read!

Sorry everyone I know you hate Author's Notes as much as I do but I keep forgetting to put this on so here:  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, BELLA, EDWARD (tear) OR ANYONE ELSE!! IF I DID…I WOULD CLAIM EDWARD FOR MY OWN!**

Also if you would like, you may suggest Titles for my story b/c I can't think of any and it is bugging me!

love all of my readers and espically my REVIEWERS!,

Elmo (just a nickname and I'm not emo!)


	4. What the vision meant

Chapter 3: What the vision meant

EPOV

"Edward please let go of me before I can't breath. And also I'm so confused right now." Bella said in one breath. Then she fainted in my arms.

"BELLA!" I yelled.

"Edward I think we were holding her to tight." Alice said from next to me, trying to loosen my grip. I did.

"She hasn't eaten all day, either." I said worried.

2 HOURS LATER!

"What…hap-pened?" Thank god! Bella is awake!

"Shh, Bella!" I said to comfort her.

"Edward were are you?"

"Right here sweetheart."

"Don't ever leave me!"

"I will never leave you!"

_Edward Carlisle and the rest of us need to talk to you! In the kitchen about how we are going to transform Bella and when!_ Emmett thought. They were all already out of the room except for Rosalie. She was just standing there looking at me.

_Edward you better get in there! They don't want me in there since I haven't been very friendly to Bella!_ Rose had an awkward smile on her face.

"I think that's for the best Rose!" I said with anger and threat in my voice. I walked into the kitchen and sat down between Carlisle and Esme.

BPOV

"I'm sorry about you fainting earlier." Rose said to me.

"Thanks for your concern." I said having concern in my own voice.

"Now what was your answer to my favor?" I was nervous I always wanted Rosalie to like me but this felt wrong! Wait! What was I doing? I'm nodding my head!?

"Good! Now here's my favor, well actually more of a demand but anyways. I want you to pack your stuff up and move to Jacksonville! It will be the best for you and Edward." I was about to cry!

"How?"

"Well Edward and our family will be able to move without leaving him behind! And you can move on with your life…" How could I move on with my life if Edward wasn't in it?

"I'm going to move with you guys! Edward is going to change me after graduation I think."

"You _think_ but you're not sure. Edward is a hard-ass we all know it…but do you think he is really going to change you."

_Yes_ "I'm not sure." I think I'm about to faint again.

"Here…" she handed me a plane ticket, "this is your plane ticket! You leave at six a.m. tomorrow morning! Do we have a deal? It's for Edward?"

"Ss-u-rr-e." I stuttered holding back tears.

"Then you should get going." Rosalie demanded.

I ran out the door only tripping once. I got to my truck, started the engine and then drove home. I was sobbing the whole way home. How can I live without _him_? I wish Edward could read my thoughts but he couldn't and never will be able to. I got back to Charlie's and ran upstairs. Luckily, he wasn't home…yet. What was I supposed to tell him? I'm going to visit Renee? She wanted me to come and keep her company? _I love you Edward!_ I got all my stuff packed and ran down stairs and found a note pad and a pen.

Charlie,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but Renee called me on my cell and told me to come down to Jacksonville to keep her company. Phil went with the baseball team on a tour or something (you know Renee not a lot of detail) I'll call you when I get there. Tell Edward goodbye for me and tell him I love him.

Love,

Isabella

I left tears on the piece of paper. I ran out the door and into my truck I put my stuff in the back of the truck and drove away.

EPOV

"Edward when would you like to change Bella?" Carlisle asked me knowing that I was really nervous about this.

"Well we could tell Charlie that we are having a little get together and are going camping and ask if she could come with. Then I could…" I gulped and took a breath, even though I didn't need one, "change her."

"That is a very good plan!" Carlisle said to me impressed. _I also know how nervous you are! It's going to be okay._ I nodded to him.

"Well then what do we have to do to get ready? I mean graduation is only a month away?" Jasper asked. Oh great only a month!

"Well we have to shop of course, for Bella!" Alice said eagerly.

"Alice I am not letting you take Bella out of my sight for an instant!"

"Come on Edward she is only human for one more month!"

"Exactly!"

_Well you left her alone now!_

"So that's different!"

"Ya, you will leave her alone with Rose but…" she stopped talking and was interrupted by a vision.

"_A girl named Rosalie made me come here!" Bella said crying into her mother's shoulder._

"_Rosalie, what?" Renee asked her._

"_Never mind I have to go unpack!" Bella walked down a flight of stairs into a vintage violet colored room in the basement. "Edward it's only been a few hours but I miss you already!" she said out loud talking to no one, still crying._

_RING, RING, RING!_

"_Are you there?" said a girl on the opposite end of the phone._

"_Yes! Rosalie never call me again!" Bella yelled at her._

"Edward? Rosalie!" Alice said to me. Everyone looked between me and her.

I got out of my chair at vampire speed and into the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V.

"ROSALIE! WHERE IS BELLA?" I yelled at her.

"Charlie called her on her cell phone. She had to go home and make him dinner or something." She said innocently.

"Rose I know what you are or did plan!" I said to her having a calm wave go over me. "Jasper not now…"

"Edward I didn't say anything to her she left after you went into the kitchen!" she said to me.

"Rosalie, don't lie to me! I know you talked to her and I know she is going to someplace with the numbers on the house 9504!" She looked at me stunned!

"Whatever Edward!" She said as she headed up the stairs into her room.

"I need to find Bella! NOW" I said as calmly as I could. I ran out to my Volvo and then I saw Alice sitting right next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Do you think you're the only going to miss Bella? And besides Charlie still doesn't trust you! I'll get the information out of him!"

"Fine but if we can't find her I'm blaming…"

"Hello I'm looking to see what Rosalie Hale has recently purchased today." Alice said in a very luring voice.

"Um…Mrs. Hale has bought a red dress from Von Maur…and just and hour ago she bought one plane ticket to…_beep, beep, beep_"

"I got disconnected!" Alice beamed.

"What did he say?" I asked as calm as I could but there was an edge of anger to my voice. Even though I heard as clearly as she did I had to make sure I was right.

"He said that she bought a red dress from Von Maur and a plane ticket but I got disconnected before I was able to hear where it was to."

We pulled up to Bella's house, but all that was in the driveway was Chief Swan's cruiser. I could hear his thoughts; _Bella why did you go? If it was that Cullen boy I'm going to kill him or have him under arrest. But it said that I should tell him goodbye and she LOVES him for her! _I stopped listening I needed to hear him say these things himself.


	5. AN about chapter 4

Sorry I forgot to put What the vision mean up I'm sorry so it is befor this note!!!


	6. Chasing Bella

Chapter 4: Chasing Bella

EPOV

I knocked on the door twice, when Chief Swan came and answered the door. He looked at me and just stared and then he looked at Alice and his eyes brightened. Thank god she was here.

"Um…Chief Swan we were looking for Bella she kind of ran out of our house?" I asked trying to be very calm and easy to work with.

"Yes…I mean no! She left a note and I found it when I got home." He pulled a crumpled piece of notebook paper out of his pocket. I read it and tried to hold back my dry sobs. My Bella left without saying goodbye! I was going to hurt Rosalie majorly for this…if not worse.

"Do you know what airport her flight takes off from?" Alice asked knowing I couldn't.

"Well no but I'm positive it takes off from Seattle." Charlie said with confidence. How could he be so confident while my confidence was crushing over Bella going to Jacksonville? Wait Jacksonville! Why am I standing here when the love of my life is getting on a plane in Seattle to go to Jacksonville?

"Charlie can I use your phone?" Alice asked dazzling him.

"Sure come right in Alice…and Edward." He said swiftly. We walked in, I took a seat on the couch and Charlie sat in the chair across from me. I was listening to Alice calling someone.

"I would like to know the last purchase that Rosalie Hale made." Alice said in another alluring voice.

"Umm…it was a plane ticket to Jacksonville, Florida." The man said on the other side of the phone.

"What time would that flight be at?" she asked the man on the other side. I was pretty sure she was dazzling him. I felt so bad for the guy.

"Six o'clock a.m." the man said.

"Thank you for all your help." Alice said. Then she hung up.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was. Crap!

"Well thank you for all your help Chief Swan!" I said pulling Alice out the door.

"What the hell Edward? Let go of me!" she yelled so only I could hear her!

"Alice it is 5:45 a.m.! Do you want to catch Bella before she leaves?" I asked her being very serious, but she just chuckled.

"Edward are you crazy?" she asked getting into the car. "We can't make it to Seattle, unless you go at least 300 mph!"

I knew she was joking but I took her seriously! I pulled her into the car and sped out of the driveway and onto the highway. I pushed the pedal down as far as it would go. It only went 290!

_Oh my god Edward! Slow down! Bella is already at the airport probably on the plane. We can catch the next flight down there! So chill!_

"Alice don't you dare tell me to chill!" I yelled at her. I growled through my barred teeth.

"Hello, when is your next flight to Jacksonville after the 6 a.m. flight?" Alice asked the service desk at the airport.

"Miss all of our flights to Jacksonville are booked until July 30th." The lady at the desk said.

"Can we get six tickets for that flight?" Alice asked. I glared at her; she was going to make me wait a month for Bella. Why didn't I change Bella? Instead I was making out with her on my couch. At least I didn't stop her. The last thing I ever said to Bella was _I will never leave you!_ Look at this she is going to Jacksonville while I'm speeding down the highway at 290 mph because this stupid car can't drive faster than 290.

"Thank you so much." Alice said to the lady and hung up.

"Alice you are expecting me to wait a month till I see Bella?" I asked Alice in the angriest tone I could conquer right now over the dry sobs I was holding back.

"No!" she said to me, with a smile on her face. She blocked me out of her mind.

BPOV

I was on my way to the airport when I noticed I haven't eaten in a while. Actually I don't think I've eaten since yesterday morning at breakfast, with Edward watching me the whole time. Edward how I missed him so much! I love him and I always will. Wait a second how did Rosalie get these tickets? I called in yesterday to the airport to see if Edward and I could get tickets to go to Jacksonville but they said that they were booked until July 30th. Oh my god, if Edward was after me then he would have to wait until July 30th to see me! If only Renee had connections at the airport, with Phil and all I thought she would! I pulled up to the Taco Bell and looked at the menu ready to order.

"Welcome to Taco Bell what can I get you?" asked the man on the opposite side of the intercom.

"I would like the 3 soft shell tacos with a Baja Blast." I said. I guess Edward took me here so many times that I knew what I wanted. It was his favorite place to take me up in Seattle because it was in the middle of the town and really deserted. I think we even made out in the girls bathroom once!

I remember that story very well. _We, well I was, eating and I was done and decided I needed to go to the bathroom quickly. So I got up and went inside the bathroom and there was absolutely no one in there so I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. Then someone came in through the door and I ran into one of the stalls just incase another case of what happened in Port Angeles happened. I could barley hear the person walking towards me, when my stall door began to open and my heart was racing. I was really freaked out! When my stall door opened all the way and there was the god boyfriend of mine standing in the front of me with an entertained look on his face. I was standing on the toilet seat trying to hide from the person coming in the bathroom. Edward turned and looked at the girl's bathroom door then jumped in the stall with me and picked me up set me on the ground and he sat on the toilet seat _

(A/N: this must be a nice Taco Bell because there are toilet seat covers and also I have no idea why she is eating Taco Bell at 5:30 in the morning.) _then he picked me up and sat me on his lap. We were sitting on the toilet seat when a person came in and went to the bathroom and took at least five minutes there and then took another five minutes at the sink. I was facing Edward on the toilet seat and I was looking into his eyes. Then he took my face in his hands and started kissing me. He let me wrap my arms around his neck but wouldn't let me move my lips. Then the lady walked out of the bathroom._

_Edward pushed my back against the wall and opened the stall door with one hand holding me up. He walked us to the sink my legs still wrapped around his legs from when he got up from the toilet seat. He set me on the sink and we started kissing very passionately and he laid me on the sink and he jumped up on the sink too. I sat back up and then he pulled away from me. He said "Bella we are such freaks!" _

"_Why would that be?" I asked knowing the exact reason._

"_Bella, sweetheart, please…we just made out in the girls bathroom at Taco Bell!" He said. We both started to laugh and then I left through the door and he left through the window and met me at the door._

"Last call to board the flight to Jacksonville, Florida." The lady over the intercom said. I jumped up and gave her my ticket and then went onto the plane. I got to my row and was sitting next to a guy about my age and he was kind of _cute_ I guess. He was really ugly compared to Edward! No doubt about that. I wonder what he is doing right now.

EPOV

_Holy shit this girl is so hot! She looks really depressed though maybe I should ask if she wants to…MAKE OUT!!!_

There was a boy on the flight to Jacksonville with an image of Bella in his head! He was sitting right next to her. If he laid a hand on her I was going to run to Jacksonville and kill him myself, before Bella even got to tell me about it. I could smell Taco Bell where Bella had been sitting. I remember the last time we were there! We made out in the girl's bathroom!

_Edward what are you going to do about Bella until July 30th?_

"I don't know, Alice." I said already getting depressed.

"Romeo we better go back home and tell Carlisle that we have tickets and are ready to go on July 30th to get Juliet!" she said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Alice." I said trying to keep my voice sounding happy but she surely wasn't convinced and either was I.

"Edward do you have any idea why Rosalie would do this?" Alice asked me. My anger grew to the top of me!

"No and she better be back in Africa right now before I get to her." I said trying not to attract attention.

_Edward calm down you are attracting a crowd now lets get out of here!_ Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of there.

_Oh my god he is so hot! _A blond haired girl thought.

_My tongue would look great in his mouth!_ That sent shivers down my back not only because of what she said also because of her bad hair job.

_RING, RING, RING_!! Alice's phone rang.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Hello Ms. Cullen this is Seattle airport. We just got two cancellations on a flight at 7 o'clock tonight to Jacksonville. You were the first on our list and we were wondering if you would like them or would you like to wait until July 30th to go as a group?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"We will take those two tickets and trade in two of our other ones. I have a question! We are already at the airport, my brother and I, and we would like to know if you will send the rest of the tickets to our family at the address we give when we come claim our tickets?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Do you know where the ticket desk is located?" the lady asked.

"Yes, thank you." Alice said and hung up.

"You had a vision of this didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes! Now go get the tickets and I'll meet you there!" I nodded my head. I ran at the fastest human speed I could think of in an airport. I reached the desk in less than 2 minutes from the opposite side of the airport; Alice was at most a minute behind me.

"Hello I am Alice Cullen and I am here to pick up two tickets to Jacksonville for the 7 o'clock flight." Alice said.

"Yes Ms. Cullen here you go." The lady handed us two tickets and Alice gave her two tickets in return. Then Alice handed her the four other tickets and told the lady our address. _I should give them first class seats just because of Mr. Cullen,_ thought the lady behind the desk. I had the perfect plan to make her stop thinking that.

"Come on Alice, we should go get something to eat before we go to Jacksonville to meet my girlfriend's mother." I said loud enough for the lady behind the desk to hear.

_Are you crazy? _Alice thought.

"No." I answered.

"Fine let's go then." She said in a big sigh.

_Lucky girl!_ The lady behind the desk thought. _I bet she is a slut, too._ I made a slight growl in my throat only loud enough so Alice could hear me. Then she elbowed me in the gut which didn't affect me at all.

"Alice, I think we should go hunting quickly before we get on the plane!" I suggested and she nodded her head. We left the airport and ran across the road to the forest right across from the airport. (A/N: I am not going to right how they hunt b/c I find that very disgusting!)

When we got back to the airport it was 6:45. Perfect timing!

_Come on Edward they just called our row unless you want to wait until July 30th!_ Alice 'told' me. Is she insane wait until July 30th to see Bella, my Bella? We boarded our plane and took off. I was fine with all the people sitting in the plane with us. None of them smelt the way my heroine does to me.


	7. Angels are back in heaven

Chapter 5: Angels are back in heaven

BPOV

My plane landed at 3:30 a.m., Florida time. I was trying not to cry the whole time on the plane! I got off the plane and got my baggage and headed out the doors. I saw an open Taxi and got in it and told him my mother's new address.

"Hey kid what's the number again?" He asked me.

"9504." I replied. He slammed on the brakes.

"Here you go kid!" He said to me. The total was thirty dollars! I gave him two twenties.

"Keep the change!" I told him the biggest smile crept across his face. I ran around to the trunk and got my stuff and then walked up to the door. I rang the door bell twice before Phil answered the door. "Umm…hi?" I said.

"RENEE!" Phil yelled in the door to my mother and she came walking out.

"Bella I'm so happy your back!"

"Mom." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore!

"Honey what's the matter?"

"I didn't want to leave forks!" I said crying into my mother's arms.

"Honey then why did you?"

"A girl named Rosalie made me come here!" I was still crying I was so pathetic!

"Rosalie, what?" She asked me worried.

"Never mind I have to go unpack!" I walked down a flight of stairs into a vintage violet colored room.

"Edward it's only been a few hours but I miss you already!" I said out loud so everyone in the world could hear me and some how it would get to Edward.

_RING, RING, RING!_

"Are you there?" I didn't want to hear this voice again or until I see Edward.

"Yes! Rosalie never call me again!" I yelled into the phone at her.

"Honey are you okay?" Renee asked from my door.

"No!" I admitted.

"What's the matter?"

"Mom I only came here because the love of my life's sister wanted me to get away from them and said it would be the best for both me and him. I would do anything for Edward!"

"Edward? The boy who saved you in Phoenix?" I nodded my head. "The same boy that dumped you and left you in the woods?" I nodded again. "Now you two are back together?" I didn't get to nod before she started to flip. "WAIT! THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!?"

"Yes mom! Edward is the love of my life! And you can't stop it no one can and ever will." I said. Renee walked out after my little speech.

EPOV

Our plane finally landed in Jacksonville at 5 a.m., Florida time and to our luck it was still dark. Alice and I got off the plane.

_Edward we only have about an hour before the sun comes out we have to find Bella, NOW!_

"I'm not arguing with you there." I said to her. We ran outside and saw an open Taxi, lucky. I could smell Bella's scent in it too. We both hoped in.

"Do you know where 9504 is?" Alice asked the driver by dazzling him.

"Yes."

"Great that's where we need to go!" I said to the driver handing him a fifty dollar bill. He looked at me confused. "Before the sun comes up please." I asked the driver.

"Are you guys related to a girl with long chocolate brown hair?" the man asked.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend." I responded. After that the ride was quiet for five more minutes when the driver finally broke the silence.

"We're here." He said delighted to get rid of us. _I hate teenagers!_

"Thanks man!" I said throwing a twenty at him.

_Not those teenagers though! Especially the girl she was hot._ I chuckled at that and Alice looked at me.

_Ready?_ I nodded my head. Alice was about to knock but I stopped her before she could.

"Do you want to get Bella in trouble?" I asked more serious than ever.

"No." Alice replied.

"Good then follow me." I walked around the house listening closely for Bella's voice. I heard a muffled cry from the downstairs room. I walked smoothly and at vampire speed and Alice right behind me. Bella's window was open a tiny bit so I opened it further with no sound and went in. I sat at the edge of her bed, and it took her about ten minutes to stop crying after I got there and feel the cold breeze coming through the window. She got up and walked to the window and closed it. I turned and saw Alice where Bella was laying. Bella spun around and tripped over her sock. I ran and caught her and covered her mouth, too. I heard her scream into my hand as I caught her.

"Nice to see you, too." I whispered in her ear as she stopped yelling into my hand. I picked her up and sat her on her bed. She crawled into my lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a happy ring to her voice.

"We could ask you the same thing." Alice replied. I growled at her so only she could hear.

"Ask your damn sister!" she said. She was really upset and I couldn't blame her.

"Why did you listen to her in the first place?" I asked disgusted by Rosalie.

"Because she said it was going to be best for you if I wasn't there. So I left without warning you. How…" I cut her off.

"Charlie." I said. I stared into Bella's eyes, I loved her so much. "Alice you might want to leave for a bit!" I whispered so that she could only hear me, not Bella.

_I'm going to go rent a hotel room down the street. Never mind make that a suite. Goodbye!_ I waved her out.

I cupped my hands around Bella's face and pulled hers to mine. I wanted so much for this moment to last. I kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I had no urge to stop her. I leaned her back onto the bed, so I was on top of her and kept kissing her. She started moving her lips on the same beat as mine. _I love you so much my angel!_

BPOV

I couldn't stop crying I wanted Edward to be lying beside me humming my lullaby. I cried for at least ten minutes before I felt a chilly breeze and got up to close the window. I was in Florida why was there cold breezes? Maybe it was because that is how I felt on the inside! I pulled my window shut and latched it closed. I turned around to quickly because my sock on my right foot got caught underneath my left foot and I was falling to the ground. I was ready to fall! I wanted to fall! I wanted to feel different pain instead of this! But I didn't hit the ground, which surprised me did I not fall? I looked up and say my angel standing there above me I was startled and I started to scream but he had his hand over my mouth before it came. "Nice to see you, too." He whispered in my ear as I stopped screaming. He picked me up and sat me down on my bed, but I refused to just sit there next to my angel and not feel his cold marble skin. I decided to crawl into his lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"We could ask you the same thing." Alice said to me but I didn't really hear it. I was starring at my angel.

"Ask your damn sister!" I said with a lot of anger in my voice. I saw the anger in Edward's eyes fill up.

"Why did you listen to her in the first place?" He asked me.

"Because she said it was going to be best for you if I wasn't there. So I left without warning you. How…" He cut me off before I finished asking him my question.

"Charlie." He said. I should have known. He said something to Alice way to low for me to hear. He never took his eyes off mine. He then waved to her. Mind reading of course, I hate when they do that.

He cupped his hands around my face and pulled my face to his. I loved Edward so much. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, which I didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck which he didn't really care. He kissed me and I kissed him back! I didn't care if Renee was in the house I loved him way to much to care right now. He leaned me back against the bed so he was on top of me. I started to move my lips at the same pace he did. I never want this moment to end, but then Edward jumped up off me and went to my closet.

"Bells are you okay down here?" Renee asked.

"Yeah I'm perfect."

"I'm sorry for freaking out about Edward but when I hear my eighteen year old daughter has found the love of her life I get worried."

"Mom? Edward has never broken my heart. He just took some pieces out when he left and then came back and sewed them back in." I hope he heard that which I knew he would.

"Okay honey. I'm going back to bed. Good night!" She kissed me on the forehead and finally left.

I looked at the door and then looked up at the ceiling but instead I saw an angel leaning over me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again. He pulled away.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Am I really the love of your life?"

"Of course! If you ever left again I wouldn't' replace you with anyone..."

"Bella, I will never leave again."

"Great! That is…" he cut me off again.

"You are the love of my non-living life." He told me.

"I don't think you are non-living creature if you still love somebody." I think he heard my question?

"Bella I'm changing you on July 30th."

"Why then?" I asked confused.

"That is when my family is coming down. But there is still your end of the deal!" What end of the deal?

"Huh?" He hopped off of me and ran out the window! Never leave me again yeah right.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen what do you call running out the window? Yeah sure you're never going to leave me again!_ I started to cry into my pillow and then blackness overcame me. I cried myself asleep tonight.

EPOV

_What is that girl doing down there? If she doesn't stop crying I'm sending her back to Forks._ Not like she's not going back there without Renee sending her…_It is just a dumb boy that she left if Forks! _

I stopped kissing her and jumped off the bed and ran into her closet. She had absolutely nothing in her closet. I listened in on Bella and Renee's conversation.

"Bells are you okay down here?" Renee asked with her motherly tone but I knew she was really annoyed of Bella crying.

"Yeah I'm perfect." My angel said. She was perfect I couldn't disagree.

"I'm sorry for freaking out about Edward but when I hear my eighteen year old daughter has found the love of her life I get worried." _Wait when did Bella say I was the love of her life? Am I really the love of her life?_

"Mom? Edward has never broken my heart. He just took some pieces out when he left and then came back and sewed them back in." Bella said. _I'm going to have to reward her for that later._

"Okay honey. I'm going back to bed. Good night!" She kissed Bella on the forehead and left out of the room.

_I wonder if Phil is awake yet. He's the love of my life maybe I should give him a lovely present! _I tuned her out after that. I walked over to Bella; she was looking at the door waiting for her mother to walk up the stairs. I went and stood over Bella. She was lying on her bed, and then she looked up at me and put her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back, but I pulled away quickly before I forgot.

"Bella?" I asked Bella she looked confused.

"Yes?" She said. I love her voice and everything about her.

"Am I really the love of your life?" I asked innocently and she bought it.

"Of course! If you ever left again I wouldn't' replace you with anyone..."

"Bella, I will never leave again."

"Great! That is…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"You are the love of my non-living life." _Technically!_

"I don't think you are non-living creature if you still love somebody." She said to me but she looked confused about something else.

"Bella I'm changing you on July 30th."

"Why then?"

"That is when my family is coming down. But there is still your end of the deal!" She had a scared look in her eyes.

"Huh?" I jumped off the bed and flew out the window. I could hear her crying but I had to do something, and quick.


	8. What am I going to do

Chapter 6: What am I going to do?

EPOV

"Alice Cullen's room please?" I asked the front desk. I tried my 'dazzling' technique on the girl and apparently it worked.

"8263…it's on-nn the 8th floo-oor." The girl stuttered while I got the room number.

"Thank you." I said and ran onto the elevator at a human jog. It killed me to run so slow! But like I could die from that? I pressed the 8 on the elevator keys and then a girl stuck her hand through the door.

"Are you going to the eighth floor?" She asked me. _He is so hot! I wonder if I could get his number by moving closer to him._ "Hi I'm Alexis." The girl said to me. I took a quick glance at her and noticed almost every detail of her body. She had way too much make-up on and had a spray tan that was literally orange. She was wearing only a bikini when she got on the elevator. Isn't it only 6 a.m.? Her hair was a blonde color with black highlights that weren't very good.

_DING_!

I ran out of the elevator and down the hall. When no one was looking I took off to the end of the hallway at vampire speed and then hit something like a rock.

"Are you trying to give us away?" I found Alice.

"Umm…No." That was all I could say. Alice stood still…

_Bella will you…_ I tuned out her vision I didn't want to see it or her. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD!" I got up off the ground and was pulled into the biggest suite they had in the Sheraton Hotel.

"Alice I need you to breathe and go back to Bella's house and _WAIT_ until she gets up and play Barbie with her." I said as calmly as I could but I could feel my hands start to tremble. "I have to run into town and go to the nearest store."

"Oh ok." And then she was out of here in a flash.

_KNOCK KNOCK!!_

I went over to the door and opened it. There was the girl from the elevator again standing in front of me.

"I have to go I'm sorry I can't talk! I have to go shopping for my girlfriend." I said to her. She was getting on my nerves.

"Oh ok…what's your girlfriends name I know everyone here." Ok another step onto my nerves.

"Bella."

"Bella? Does she have a last name or are you flirting with me?" _I hope he is flirting with me. Victoria will be so happy to hear that Bella Swan is finally in town._ Oh no how much danger did Rose put Bella in?

"Masen…Bella Masen."

"Oh ok? I was thinking that Renee and Phil's daughter finally came to visit them."

"No she still lives in Forks with her father I think." I said trying to dazzle her.

"Well good day." She said and walked out.

I picked up my cell phone and pressed one and waited until the third ring when Emmett finally picked up.

"Edward where are you?" He said growling at whom I supposed to be Jasper.

"I'm in Jacksonville, Florida." I said trying to keep my anger beneath me. "Emmett I need to talk to Rosalie and then I need to speak with Carlisle. Bella is in so much danger here and there are no planes for us to get home."

"Umm…ok here's Rose." I heard him switch the phone.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"ROSALIE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU HAVE NOW PUT BELLA IN? VICTORIA IS HERE AND LOOKING FOR HER…" she cut me off.

"Wait you're in Jacksonville?"

"Yes and so is Alice now please give the phone to Carlisle and I will deal with you later." She now handed the phone to Carlisle and was stuttering words in the background to Emmett.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle it's me. Alice and I are in Jacksonville with Bella…"

"Edward what's the matter you sound like your shaking?"

I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it. "Victoria is here. In the Sheraton Hotel down the street from Bella's house."

"What Edward you need to get Bella…" I cut him off before he finished.

"Carlisle there are no open flights. It's the end of the school year down here in Florida. But Carlisle if we don't get her out of here Victoria is going to get Bella. Alice and I can fight off her but I think she has a clan of them around here." I was starting to shake very badly.

"Edward I think you have to make your choice know!" Carlisle said and hung up. I couldn't think about that right now I had too much on my mind. I picked up my phone again and pressed 3 this time, it rang once before I heard someone open it.

"Edward?" my angel asked me.

"Bella I need to talk to Alice! It's an emergency you are in a lot of danger!"

"OK!" she said to me and handed the phone to Alice.

"Edward what the…" I cut her off she had no reason to talk at that moment.

"Alice you need to listen to me! Victoria is in the hotel and so is a vampire named Alexis and I don't know if there are anymore of them. You need to get Bella to the airport now. Get three tickets to the next flight to…" I had to think where we were going to go. "Umm…Alice just buy three tickets to wherever you think it's safe for Bella. I told Alexis that my girlfriends name was Bella Masen and that our Bella was still in Forks with Charlie. I need you to do that and when you do call Carlisle and tell him where you're going and then tell him to meet us there but keep Rose and Emmett to watch out for Charlie!"

"Edward I…" then I hung up.

BPOV

It was six a.m. when I woke up because I heard my window crack open.

"Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"Bells it's me." Alice said climbing in through my window.

"Oh ok come on in." I said sarcastically.

"Edward told me to come watch you while he went out for a couple hours."

"Where did he go?" I asked all confused.

"He went…I actually don't know wh…" she stopped and dazed off into space.

APOV

_"Edward? Edward? You're going to have to change her know if you want her to live!" I said from the ground next to a dying Bella._

_"Alice I'm not that strong to do this off the bat!" Edward said trying to keep himself strong._

_"If you love her and want to be with her for eternity then you will do this."_

_"Alice…stop me if I start to suck her dry!"_

BPOV

"Alice are you ok?" I asked knowing she could hear my concern.

"Umm…yeah!"

"What was your vision about?"

"Nothing…" We sat in silence for about five more minutes.

_RING!_

"It's probably Edward go ahead and answer it." Alice said to me so I reached for the phone and it rang again.

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" I answered.

""Bella I need to talk to Alice! It's an emergency you are in a lot of danger!" He said frantically.

"OK!" I said and handed the phone to Alice. They spoke for another minute or so,

"Edward I…" and then apparently he hung up. "What the hell Edward?"

"Alice calm down what did Edward wa…" She cut me off and told me about the phone call. But before I could ask any more questions she was on the phone again.

"Hello when is your next flight to…" She covered the bottom on her cell phone. "Bella where should we go?"

"I don't know. I think Forks is the best place to go."

"What are you crazy?"

"No because knowing Edward he said I was still in Forks and if they know Edward at all they will see right through that." I told Alice in the most confident voice I could accomplish.

"Three tickets to Seattle, Washington please." Alice said. "Thank you." She hung up the phone. "We have to leave now!"

"Umm…what about Renee?"

"She's a little to busy right now to be worrying about you."

"Ok…hold on one second." I ran to my bedside table and took out a notebook and wrote Renee almost the same note that I wrote Charlie except for the Phil, Jacksonville, and Edward thing. "Done."

"Are you ladies ready?" asked a god like creature leaning against my window, staring at me in awe for some reason.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked me.

I picked up my duffel bag—which luckily I didn't unpack—and walked over to the window. Edward just looked into my eyes and then he cupped his hands on either side of my face and pulled me an inch away from his face. "Ready my angel?" he asked. I could only nod my head, he still dazzled me. Then he let my face go and I starred at him with my mouth open. He chuckled a little and then grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his back. He started running through the woods beside the beach. I stuck my head into his shoulder and listened to his steady breathing.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Then a minute passed. "Alice did you call Carlisle?" She shook her head. "Alice! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't know Edward!" Alice said sarcastically.

EPOV

Alice just told me about her vision and that made me blow a fuse. I think Bella was really freaked out also that her boyfriend was yelling at his sister and not knowing what's going on.

"Edward you have to tell Bella about it." I sat Bella down on a patch of grass and looked at her.

"Edward what's going on?" she asked.

"Isabella…" she cut me off.

"Don't call me that!" she whispered but she knew I could hear it. I chuckled a bit.

"Bella…Alice had a vision and she saw you lying on the ground dying at the edge of the woods. I came back right in time and then it ended." I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking. "Bella?"

"Edward I don't want to go to the edge of the forest!" Bella said in a sad tone.

_Edward maybe you should do it now before it's too late! If you don't then she might die! I wish I would've seen what happened to her!_ Alice 'said'.

I considered it for a minute trying to think. When Alice and I turned towards the bushes we heard something.

"You get her now!" said a woman yelling at somebody.

"No Victoria! They killed James you do it!" said another woman. I knew exactly who it was.


	9. Romeo's Kiss

Chapter 7: Romeo's kiss

EPOV

What was I going to do? Bella looked at me like I was dying.

"Bella?" I said calmly and tried not to alarm her.

"Yes Edwa…" she started to say but someone grabbed her from behind.

"Edward my dear enemy!" said the woman with the fire colored hair.

"Victoria let her go!" I yelled hearing the growl come between my barred teeth.

"No! I refuse to! You and your stupid family killed my life! I'm going to kill yours!" she said. BELLA! She was going to kill Bella, my angel!

I crouched down and saw Victoria and Alexis tensed, that made me a little happy. "Victoria give her to me now or so help me…" I was cut off when something came flying through the bushes.

"Emmett?" I asked.

_EDWARD GRAB HER NOW UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO DIE!_ He said to me through his thoughts. I nodded and then leaped towards Victoria grabbing Bella out of her hands. _Good now Edward back up five steps and toss her behind you!_ My eyes widened at Emmett. He wanted me to do WHAT? _Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esme are standing behind you in the bushes! One of them will catch her and run her back towards town!_ I took a step back…and then another…two more…and then one more and tossed her behind me. Bella screamed a little and it sounded like she was hit with a rock. Then I saw a big flash of yellow and black run from behind me and then in front of me towards the edge of the _FOREST!_ I started running after her when two pairs of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me back. Then Alice popped up in front of me.

"Edward…let me go get her! I have to take care of that bumble bee girl!" Alice said with a little snarl to her voice.

"Fine but I'm coming once you think so!" I said. She nodded her head and then took off, Esme followed her. That left Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I to take care of Victoria once and for all. "Victoria…you ever touch or think about Bella ever again…" which we will make sure she doesn't, "then I'm going to have to hurt someone else in your life. But to make sure _that_ never happens again, well…" Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper all crouched after I said that, and I followed. Victoria started to take off running, so I ran in front of her and stopped right in her way. She hit me and fell to the ground. Emmett and Jasper were on top of her before I could blink; with Carlisle standing to the side letting them have all the fun.

_Edward? Edward? _Alice! I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the forest! I saw a non-moving angel lying on the ground. She was all torn up, Alexis must have started to rip her up before Alice got there, and she was on the edge of death.

"You're going to have to change her know if you want her to live!" She yelled at me to make sure I was listening to her.

"Alice I'm not that strong to do this off the bat!" I said trying to convince myself my confidence was raising.

"If you love her and want to be with her for eternity then you will do this."

"Alice…stop me if I start to suck her dry!" I said. I can't believe I just said that. I walked over to Alice and she moved out of my way. I leaned down towards Bella and moved her hair out of her face. I leaned down to her lips and kissed them. I lifted up and looked at her; she started to breath and was opening her eyes. I could feel my eyes widening, and I looked at Alice's and hers were too. "Bella?"

"Edward? What happened?" she asked in a whisper. I suspected she had the wind knocked out of her before Alexis took her.

"Bella…I'm not quite sure."

_Edward you're her Romeo!_ I chuckled a little at that and so did Alice.

"What happened to the blond haired girl?" Bella asked.

"I got rid of her!" Alice said proud of herself.

"Oh ok. Alice I think we have a plane to catch!" she said. I looked at Alice and turned to look at Bella and she was plopped up on one arm looking at me confused.

"I feel like Sleeping Beauty! But the problem is she didn't have a Romeo! She had a prince! I would die to have a Romeo rather than a prince." She said. I was starring her in the eyes. "Don't leave!"

"Never!" I said bringing my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and knotted her hands in my hair. I didn't pull her away! Instead I put my arms around her waist and made the kiss deeper than ever. "I still have to reward you!" I whispered in her ear.

"For?" she asked me confused.

"For…making sure I didn't break your heart. I only took pieces away and then came back to sew them back in."

"Edward, you are my life. You have my love and wherever you go…it goes with you." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't take it anymore; I scooped her up into my hands and ran through the forest. I ran past her house and then stopped in front of the hotel. Luckily we have been in the woods the whole day dealing with Victoria and Alexis, so that when we came back it was dark. I put her down and walked into the hotel holding her hand.

_That girl is so lucky!_ The woman behind the desk thought. I pushed the elevator button and got impatient so I walked Bella over to the stairs and picked her up again. I started running up the stairs but put her down only one level from the suite. I looked into her eyes.

"What?" she asked. The blush that I always loved and still do love came to her face in a light pink.

"What were you thinking about before you got on the plane to come here?" I asked. Her face turned a deep red.

"Our little Taco Bell incident."

"Really?"

"Ya…why?" she hesitated before answering my question.

"Because when you left the airport we were trying to catch up with you but you got away to fast. When we got in the airport I smelt you and then I smelt Taco Bell where you were sitting waiting for the plane."

"You are so immature." She chuckled. I lifted one of my eyebrows. "You came in the girl's bathroom and made-out with me!"

"Not to remind you but you made-out with me too." I starred deeper into her eyes and saw that she was holding back an urge. "What do you want?" She lifted her eyebrow and then I knew exactly what she wanted. "Oh…that!" I leaned into her face with our foreheads touching but not our lips yet.

"Fine!" She walked up the stairs and opened up the eighth level door. I walked up after her; I looked in the door and saw her jolting down the hallway trying not to fall. I started walking after her and then ran at vampire speed and stopped in front of her. She tripped on her feet when she saw me stop in front of her. Of course, I was there to catch her and caught her and turned her around to look at me. I starred into her eyes and she was holding back the urge to put her arms around me and kiss me. I picked her up and put her on my back. Before she could protest I was in the room. "Wow! Alice knows how to pick them."

"Well it is Alice…now what was it that you wanted?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Umm…well…" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence by kissing her. She wrapped her arms around me and tangled her hands in my hair as she always did when she got a chance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked her over to the bed, reminding myself that she was only human and not a vampire…yet. I laid her down on her back and she backed away for a second. "Edward… I'm human…I need a breath." She took a deep breath and then looked back into my eyes. Right before I was about to kiss her again, there was a knock on our door.

"Come on in." I looked back at her giving her an apologizing look and she nodded.

"Edward what happened at the edge of the forest?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm…well…I'm not exactly sure. I could hear her heart start to slow down and about to give up. I made the decision that I was going to change her right there. Before I was going to I leant down and kissed her. Then her heart started to work again and was just fine as before, except for the cuts and bruises I mean. But it's Bella what would you expect 'hiking' in the woods?" I said sarcastically.

"I better do some research to find out what happened." Carlisle said.

"I'll help!" said a little voice from the bed. I turned around and noticed it was Bella.

"Why?" Alice asked in a disgusted look. "Why research when you can go shopping?" We all turned our heads and looked at her like she was missing her head. "Oh."


	10. Researching Romeo and his kisses!

**Chapter 8: Research on Romeo and his kisses!**

**BPOV**

Carlisle and I were sitting in the library for over four hours before we finally came out. We found absolutely nothing, I was so mad. I walked to Edward's room, but he wasn't there. I decided I had no desire to go and look for him, and knowing him he would find me sooner than I thought. The door flew open at that very second and I saw a white blur pounce towards me. I was scared out of my own flesh. It felt like a rock landed on top of me, but didn't squish me to death.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" I asked still frightened.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear out of my angel after four hours eighteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds without her." He said to me. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I put you through!"

"Do you think I would still be here if it wasn't for you? I mean with Tyler's van and the Port Angeles incident?" I asked starting to feel really sorry for putting him through this. "I should be the one saying I'm sorry…" he was about to speak but I put my finger up to his lip. "I'm sorry that I put your family through this and made them suffer. If it wasn't for me you would be living happily here without worrying about a human girl dying every time she runs into trouble…"

"Bells, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be happy I would be drowning in my own sadness. Bella why do you think I saved you at the forest? Why would I do that to some human girl sitting at the edge of the forest, dying?" He asked. I was holding back tears now.

"Because you love that girl and wanted her for eternity or only forever." I said. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

He took his thumb and wiped away my tears and it sent a shiver down my back. "I do love the girl who was dying at the edge of the forest and now sits in front of me. I want to be with you for eternity and forever! Isabella…you don't know how much it pained me to see you lay there dying in front of my eyes. I also don't know what happened when I kissed you and why you came back to life. I guess it wasn't your time to go."

"I guess it wasn't and I guess I found my Prince Charming and Romeo all-in-one." I said with a smile rising on my face.

"And I guess I found my Disney Princess' and Juliet and an Angel all-in-one!" He said with a slight chuckle. "So where were we before you said '_What the hell Edward_?'?"

"Umm...well you pounced on me and then I said that."

"Oh now I remember." He said with slyness in his voice. He got up and closed the door and crouched down. I heard a playful growl coming from behind his teeth, which weren't barred. He pounced in an instant and I moved out of the way as fast as I could. I ran over to where his closet was and he got in his position again and pounced a second time in a row. I moved over to where Carlisle and Esme put a new bed in his room, so I would be comfortable. Before I could see Edward, he pounced again on top of me hitting me onto the bed. "Got ya!" He was sitting on top of me and was holding my arms out to the side so I couldn't struggle. I think he is getting a little too excited for me becoming a vampire!

"Edward you know you are pinning me against the bed?" Of course he knew!

"Yes I do, my dear Bella!" he whispered into my ear and then he started kissing my jawbone and made his way to my lips and hovered over the top of them.

"What?" I asked. I was hyperventilating again!

"Nothing you are just so beautiful! I can't believe I haven't noticed it before! Like this I mean. I've always and will always know you are beautiful." he said gazing into my eyes. He was leaning towards me and my heart started to race. Then he finally kissed me, still holding my arms, pinning me to his bed. The color of the sheets he had in his room where a blood red, and the blue color he loved on me so much. Edward was still kissing me when we both heard a noise from downstairs, but we didn't bother stopping. He wasn't going to let me go until I gave in, so I just did. I started kissing him back and I found out that he was just being stupid and trying to get something out of me. This kind of kiss was the one he always did when he wanted something from me! I pulled away from his kiss.

"Edward you should let go of me before you leave bruises on my arms and Charlie will start wondering what we are doing. Then he will forbid me to ever see you again and I can't do that!"

"Then our love will be forbidden…won't it?" he asked. He liked when things were forbidden that meant he got to break the rules. Like now for example! Making out with a human girl and is going to transform her in a few weeks.

"Yes, Edward! Our love will be forbidden but I will be put under house arrest by Charlie! And I really do think he can do that because he is 'Chief Swan head of the department of safety in Forks'!" I laughed at that.

"Bella…I love you way to much to have you put under house arrest!" He said and then jumped off of me! I ran to the door before he could process it through his mind and ran to Carlisle's study. He was sitting there reading a book, I guessed about what we were researching. 'VAMPIRE'S AND THEIR KISSES!' was our topic.

"Bella? Who are you running from?" he asked surprised to see me but I knew he wasn't.

"Edward and also I came back to help!" I said dying to hide from Edward just to bug him out of his mind…and other vampires helping him.

I must've researched for another five hours before I finally found something.

"Carlisle what is this?" I asked him.

"Oh this old thing? This is Vampire's Real Stories: Volume 2." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh! You are a genius Bella!" He took the book out of my hands and then he stopped on a page and kept rereading it.

"What is it?" I asked worried it was something bad.

"Umm…I'm not sure!" he said and then called to the others from his study. There were now six other vampires around Carlisle and I, they were all staring at the book.

"Excuse me what's going on?" I asked in a shy voice making sure not to sound eager.

"Bella I think we found our answer." Carlisle said.

"And…" I pushed him on.

"Well…apparently since Edward is in love with you, when he kisses you and your in danger, he will heal you or bring you back to life."

"What if I kiss him?" I asked.

"Umm…" He flipped through a couple more pages. "_If the human girl/boy kisses the vampire the same effect will happen. If the vampire who is in love with the human changes the human then there will be even more power between their kisses._ That's all it said!" Carlisle said flipping through some more pages.

"Does that mean that I don't have to be changed to keep me safe?" I asked hoping the answer would be '_yes you still have to be changed'_. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and held me tight against him.

"Yes you do, because if we don't then anyone in the world can come up to you and stab you. Or you are can already be crushed by a car in a car crash and if Edward doesn't make it there in time, then you will die." I felt Edward tighten his grip on me. I looked up at him and then he looked down at me. He leaned down so that he could reach his lips, but stopped when Carlisle said, "I will keep looking around and see if there is anything. You can leave." I was dragged out of the room with the rest of the Cullen's. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the group of Cullen's running out the door to their rooms.


	11. Rosalie's Punishment

**Chapter 9: Rosalie's Punishment**

**EPOV**

"Bella…since Rosalie is the one who made _you_ go to Jacksonville; you should be the one to decide what her punishment is!" I said to Bella after pulling her out of the crowd. She smiled at what I just said. It looked like she just won a million dollars.

"Really?" she asked almost yelling.

"Jeez, Bells calm down!" I said holding in my laugh. "Yes you can make up her punishment! But watch out…"

"Why should I watch out?" she asked, mostly confused.

"Because of my brother or better known to you as Emmett! A.k.a. Rosalie's husband! I don't want him squishing you into a million pieces! You are like a piece of glass to us Bells!"

"Oh so you're the only one who is allowed to pounce on me?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"If you would like to put it that way then yes." I chuckled. "But please do watch out! I don't want my angel to be squished under Emmett! Especially right before I am going to change you!" I saw a small smile go on to her face.

"Well then I shall be careful!" I lowered my lips to hers.

"You should or I will have to kill my own brother and then go to the Volturi and make them kill me!" I said to her and her smile disappeared.

"You wouldn't dare! Edward I told you never again!"

"Yes I know! But you better never get squashed or never ever move again!"

"I know…" I didn't give her time to finish before I pressed my lips against hers. I picked her up with her legs wrapped around my legs. I opened the door and ran her into my room.

"WAIT!" she yelled at me.

"What?"

"I have an idea for Rosalie's punishment."

"What is it?" I was getting aggravated. I can't believe she pulled away from my kiss! I was screaming inside my head!

"Edward calm down! Please!" I didn't notice that I was shaking.

_Edward come down here now! I think it's time!_

"NO WAY ALICE!" I yelled back down to her.

"Edward? Explain…" Bella said from next to me.

"Oh sorry I just had to tell Alice something."

"Sure…Umm do you want to hear my plan now?" I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed her head and brought it about 2 inches from my face.

"Maybe in a minute or two." I said to her. I brought my lips to her and we leaned back on my bed. I kissed her passionately! If this was the last moment that I got to kiss her when she was human then why not go all out on her. OH CRAP! When was I going to make the other end of the deal official?

"Edward…Hold…On…One…Second…!" she said between each kiss.

"Yes?" I asked her. "Bella you are killing me here!"

"Sure I am but I do have a good first punishment…"

"Wait there is more than one punishment?"

"Edward I thought you knew me better than that? Well anyways for the first part take away all her mirrors, make up and etc."

"Bella you are pure evil! But I love you just the same." She impressed me by coming up with that. "Bella you are my angel that came from my personal hell!"

"What that makes no sense what-so-ever!" She said with a big smile on her face. "But I still love you and will always!" I kissed her again! Now I couldn't hold back anymore!

"Edward…I…Love…You!" she said in between kisses. We kissed for another two minutes before she pulled away. That kiss reminded me of the first time we kissed in the meadow. Well not exactly because I didn't let her hold back but I got an electric shock through me.

"Bella so what is the rest of your plan?" I asked her I was anxious now to know.

"Well the mirrors and stuff. But, maybe we can…I truly don't know do you have any ideas?" She asked me.

"Well I know one person who can give us an idea! EMMETT! COME HERE!" I yelled to him. He was in front of me in an instant. "What does Rosalie like lately?"

"Umm…Well…Not Bella! No offense or anything!" Emmett said. I let out a little growl.

"None taken." Bella replied.

"She really likes to take baths lately. I don't really know." He confessed.

"Thanks Emmett." I said to him. He was out the door in a flash.

"I have an idea!" Bella nearly yelled.

"Bella, lower your voice unless you want Rosalie to hear your plan." I said to her.

"Well here is my plan…" She said to me.

A/N: sorry for how short this chapter is but I promise the next ones will be longer.


	12. Plans Put In Motion

**Chapter 10: Plans put in motion!**

**BPOV**

Edward said we can get our payback on Rosalie today. I am so excited. Just because she made me be away from Edward for nearly an hour to two hours, but still I was away from my angel…my guardian angel.

"Rose…" Edward started to say. He was holding my hand in his room. Rosalie had a ticked off look on her face. Edward called her in here about two minutes ago.

"You can't call me Rose! Neither can your blood filled human girlfriend." Rosalie practically yelled at Edward.

"Rosalie you can not call her that!" Edward yelled back at Rosalie. He was growling through his barred teeth.

"EDWARD CALM DOWN!" I said to him. I stumbled out of the room and into the hallway.

"Bella?" A musical voice asked from in front of me.

"NO!" I said in a whisper which I knew he could hear.

"Bella…What's the matter?"

"Carlisle, its Edward! I don't know why but he is really mad at Rosalie. I mean, I didn't really leave him. He _was_ chasing me down." I said to him.

"Come with me." He instructed. I followed him into his office. "Edward never wants you to be out of his sight, Bella. He loves you very, very much. Never mind love doesn't begin to cover what feelings he has for you. He has this feeling that no word can describe. He felt like you were leaving him. He didn't know where you were going and why you were going." I was sobbing into my hands. "Bella…Don't cry!"

"I can not, not cry. It's just that he is delaying as much time as he can to turn me and—"I was cut off by a screaming Alice.

"Bella, I need you to come with me!" she said to me. She was literally jumping off the walls.

"Hold on Alice. Let me find Edward and make sure he didn't kill Rosalie." I said. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I didn't hear anymore screaming. "Edward?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" He asked me in an annoyed tone. He didn't let me answer. "I put mud in Rosalie's bathtub and started running the water—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward and I just started cracking up on the couch. We saw Emmett standing in front of us. "Emmett you have to admit she did deserve it!"

"Well she might have, but…Never mind I can't think of anything. Next time you do that though be prepared for payback!" Emmett said and looked at me. Then he disappeared.

Once he was out of our sight, Edward and I just started cracking up again. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was staring at me.

"What did I do?" I mumbled.

"Nothing, I was just wondering something?" He said.

_What did he want to know?_ I thought to my self. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh never mind. Umm…You still have to hold your half of the deal up!"

"What half of the deal?" I asked totally confused out of my mind.

"Oh, you'll see!" He looked over to the door. I followed his gaze but there was nothing there and then I saw him shut the door. I can never get over how fast their speed is.

"If this is going to be a repeat of this morning then I'm leaving!" I said to him, but it was too late.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be stubborn! For me…please?" He asked me. He was lying on top of me.

"Fine, only for you!" I mumbled.

He started kissing me! I now noticed that I can never live without his kisses. His are cold and sweet smelling. But this one was different, it was more passionate. I pulled away from him.

"What's with the sudden spark?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to change you soon and I can finally face that. So I thought if this was my last moment of being able to kiss you as a human then…fine." He said.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I saw the door fly open and the whole Cullen family was standing there with scared looks on their faces.

"What is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"The treaty! What are you going to do about the treaty with the Quileute Indians?" I saw relief go through everybody's face in the room. Except for mine I didn't know how they could be so calm.

"Bella…that's nothing compared to losing you!" Edward spoke up.

"Bella, that doesn't mean anything to us." Carlisle helped Edward out with explaining.

"How? I mean the treaty claims that you can't even _bite_ someone." I asked.

"That won't affect us after you are changed. We will probably be moving anyways. It's probably not the best idea to stay around here." Carlisle spoke.

"What about Charlie?"

"He will be fine! We took care of Victoria in the woods and I don't think there is anyone else in her clan. It was only her and Alexis." Edward said. He had his arm around my waist and I knew I was killing because I kept stopping in between his kisses.

"Was that the bumblebee girl?" Jasper asked.

"Uh-huh! She was very easy to take care of!" Alice said with enthusiasm.

"Was that the girl who took me and almost—" I couldn't finish my sentence it brought back good and mostly bad memories.

"Yes, Bella, it was." Edward said.

"Oh ok then! That is all I wanted to know!" I said. I looked over to Edward and I looked at him apologetically. He just nodded his head and started to lean down to kiss me. I turned my head slightly to see that the rest of the family already left.

"Bella, please don't do this to me now! You are killing me!" He said to me, turning my head to face him.

"What am I doing?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Bella, I think you know!" He said and he locked me in his iron grasp. He chuckled a little and then kissed me passionately. I tried to pull this


	13. Ready

**Chapter 11: Ready? **

**EPOV**

Bella spent the night with "Alice" last night. Thank whatever god there is for Alice. She's a life saver, literally. Bella was looking through her bag for the CD she brought over. A little white slip fell out of her duffel bag. I tip toed to her even though I didn't have, too. I sat down next to her and picked up the note. I read the note.

"You still have this?" I asked, surprised that she kept this since last year.

"Umm…I guess." She looked at the note. The note read:

_Be safe._

I remember writing this note to her. I was going "camping" and I told her to try and be safe in Forks while I was gone.

"Why do you still have it?" I asked her.

"When you're gone…it reminds me of you." She admitted.

"I'm never going to leave again," I promised her. I had no urge to ever break that promise.

"Well…one day you're going to!" She said to me. I have never seen her like this. I was about to cry.

"Bella, I never will! I—" she cut me off before I was able to finish.

"Edward, you will! One day _I _am going to die! And you can't do anything about it!"

"My dear Bella, I will follow not long after you." She was about to say something but I put my finger up to her mouth. "Bells, nothing you say can change that!" I said to her.

"There is a way I won't have to die." She mumbled under her breath, totally oblivious that I could hear her.

"Bella…What did I promise I would do for you?" I asked her.

"_You_ would change me. Edward, but when is that going to happen? I have to know so I can warn Charlie I am leaving and I'm not leaving because of you. He will think that you broke my heart again and will have you 'killed'," she made quotation marks with her fingers. "And what am I supposed to do if you die before you change me? I know exactly what I will do—"

"Don't you ever think those thoughts again!" I demanded. "Bella, those are the worst thoughts you could ever think! I will not have you die over me."

"Then why should you die over me?" she asked. I didn't bother to hesitate.

"Because you are worth so much more than I am."

"In your eyes I am, but in my eyes it is the exact opposite! See how we think alike but everything in just switched around?" she told me.

"Bella you mean the world to me! I'm never going to let you die over me! I promise you I will never leave you! But…"

"You have to go hunting?" she knew me way to well.

"Yes but first I have to run you home."

"Wait, what? You are not _running _me home." I chuckled at her. I was wondering if she would catch my keyword there.

"Bella we have to go before I jump you right here and then I will have to die for doing that to you."

"NO—" She started to stay but I grab her and swung her over my back. I ran all the way to her house in under 5 minutes.

"New record!" I yelled while letting her down.

"Shh—you'll wake up Charlie." She said to me while staring up at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Charlie's not home but I better go before I suck you dry right here." I whispered into her ear. I dragged my lips across her jaw bone and stopped at the edge of her mouth. "Goodbye my dear Bella. Don't get kidnapped while I'm gone." And I ran off.

**BPOV**

He ran off into the woods. I really wish he didn't run in the woods alone. What if he ran into Jacob and the pack? He couldn't possibly fight off all of them…could he? No, he couldn't! I had to stop thinking these thoughts, so I walked up to the door and grabbed the key. The lights in the hall were on; I decided that Charlie must have left them on. When I went into the kitchen I saw a big black blur go through the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Or anything?" I yelled throughout the house. No one answered. Okay I can admit that I was creeped out a little. I walked up the stairs and into my room and saw the same black blur. "Hello?" I asked again just inside my room this time. I walked to my closet picked out my new pajamas that Alice had bought me for Edward. I blushed so hard when she bought me them for Victoria's Secret. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I put my stuff on the counter and brushed my teeth.

"Put your toothbrush down! Do not talk or scream! This all depends on your dear Edward's life." The voice from behind me said. I followed his instructions very clearly. "Good job Isabella. Now, please stop the shower and do not turn around." I still followed his instructions very clearly. It was depending on Edward's life and knew exactly who was talking to me but I didn't want to ruin their plan.

I heard a piece of tape being ripped and then all went black. "Be good Bella!" The person instructed. I felt another piece of tape being put over my mouth and I couldn't talk anymore. The person picked me up and brought me to a car and I could hear the engine being revved.

"Did u get her?" A husky man asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes! Now just drive before her darling Edward comes."The man said from beside me.


	14. Bella's gone again?

**Chapter 12: Where's Bella?...Again**

**BPOV**

We pulled up into a gravel driveway. I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my body. The wind was blowing across my bare arms and then it just stopped. _Where am I? _I wondered. I had a guess where I was or was heading.

"You brought her here?" asked a familiar voice. That made my guess correct. "Why would you do that Jacob?"

"I didn't know where to bring her!" Jacob said in his husky tone. I kicked one of my legs into his side, just to remind them that I was still here. "Oh! Sorry, Bells."

Jake set me down but he had his arm around my waist. I still had the tape over my eyes and my mouth. I thought Jake knew I was smarter than to run because he would just find me again and bring me right back. I started to wiggle to try to get his arm off my waist.

He started to walk again but this time we were headed towards the cold not away from it. I felt Jacob pick me up into his arms again. He started to run away from Billy's house. I guessed we were running for maybe five minutes before we stopped again.

"Jacob we can't bring her to Emily's!" I guessed that was Paul who said that.

"Why can't we?" Jake said.

"Cuz Jake we can't put Emily in danger!"

"Paul, the bloodsuckers can't come on our land. Remember?"

"But you never know with those bloodsuckers, Jake. I bet they would do anything to get your little girlfriend back. That includes breaking the treaty." Paul said.

Ok, now I was ticked off. I didn't think that I could ever be this mad at Jacob. He was really starting to get on my nerves. It didn't really matter that he and his little gang kidnapped me because I knew I was going to get out of here one way or another. But calling my boyfriend, the one creature that thinks he is a monster but wants to be good, and his family bloodsuckers than that's it.

I kicked Jacob and wiggled my way out of his grip. I turned to face him and made a motion with my hand towards my mouth. I could hear someone walking towards me but barley. They started ripping the tape off my mouth and then finished but I still couldn't see anything.

"Jacob…Paul." I greeted them.

"Bella if we leave the tape off your mouth will you be quiet?" Jacob asked me.

"Not until I yell at you! Jacob what have I yelled at you before? Don't call the Cullen's bloodsuckers!"

"But Bella that's what they are!" Embry said from behind Paul.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!"

"Bella, please don't yell!" Paul and Jacob said in unison.

"I have all the right to yell! You kidnapped me from my bathroom! Do you know how low that is Jake? Paul? Embry?" I was so mad that no one could stop me.

"Bella, please? You're going to wake up the whole reservation!" Embry was trying to calm me down.

"No Embry I will not calm down that's like trying to tell a…a…" I couldn't go on I broke down right then and there. I fell on my knees and just started crying.

"Boys what's going on here?" I heard Sam say.

_When did he arrive?_ I wondered to myself.

"Sam I don't know she just started crying. What do I do?" Jacob said from beside me.

"Take her to Emily's and lie her down. She is probably exhausted."

"Ok!" Jacob picked me up gently and started running again. I didn't keep track of time, I was still crying.

"Jacob what did you do to her?" A young woman's voice came from beside me.

"I don't know what happened she just started crying. Sam told me to lay her down. Where should I put her?" Jacob mumbled half to himself.

"Go down the hallway, and put her in the guest room. It's the second door to the left." Emily whispered. Jacob started walking down the hallway and I heard the door open to the room.

"Bella you need to let go of my neck…" Jacob started to say but then stopped. "Bella please let go! You need your sleep." I let go of his neck and he laid me down on the bed and left I assumed. I was still crying when I fell asleep.

I woke up and found myself in a dark green room with a small bed and table right next to it. The sheets on the bed were topaz colored. I started to cry again. Why was I crying so much? Do I need Edward this much that I cry non-stop? I stopped crying and got up and walked out the door and into a tiny hallway. There was a picture of Emily and Sam, but Emily didn't have the scar on the left side of her face. She was absolutely stunning (not compared to the Cullen's).

"Umm…Where's Jacob?" I asked Emily when I walked into the kitchen.

"Look on the couch." She chuckled. I walked around the corner and there was Jacob spread our on the couch. Paul and Embry were on the ground spread out just like Jake. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Where're Jared and Sam?" I asked Emily who was cleaning some dishes.

"Well… their kind of…" Emily started to say.

"What?"

_They better not be hunting for Edward and his family!_

"They are looking for the Cullen's. I'm sorry." Emily said. She looked straight into my eyes and I could see that she was really sorry for me.


End file.
